Printers, used in conjunction with computers and specialized computer applications, are widely used to print many types of printed matter on various items such as paper, envelopes and the like (hereinafter referred to as “print media” and individually as a “print medium”). Certain types of print media, such as envelopes, preprinted forms, preprinted letterhead, and photo paper, require the printed matter to be particularly placed and oriented on the print media to be aligned properly with the preprinted or other structural features thereof For example, a letter printed on a piece of letterhead must, be properly aligned with the preprinted information on the letterhead and must be printed on the proper side of the letterhead. Similarly, a postal indicia must be printed on the proper part and proper side of an envelope. Thus, certain types of print media may be said to be orientation sensitive.
The problem is that users often do not know how to correctly orient the orientation-sensitive print media in their printers so that the printed matter is printed onto the proper locations of the print media. This problem, which most often results in misprinting, leads to wasted time, printer jams, wasted print media, and in the case of postal indicia, wasted money. Current solutions for this problem include printer instruction manuals and icons or the like placed on the feeder trays of printers that attempt to instruct the user on the proper orientation of print media. These manuals and icons are often difficult to interpret and understand, leading to confusion and frustration on the part of the user.